This invention relates generally to an electrical light set for decorating and illuminating Christmas trees and the like, and, more particularly, to such a light set having a plurality of pairs of electrical connecting wires radiating from a sealed, ring-shaped conductor housing.
Traditional Christmas tree light sets consist essentially of a pair of electrical connecting wires which connect a plurality of light bulb sockets in series or parallel and a plug having a pair of prongs for insertion in the openings of an electrical outlet of a house circuit. An electrical light bulb is screwed or otherwise fitted in each of the sockets. Decorated and illuminated Christmas trees are often provided with a plurality of such light sets to achieve the desired effect. Unfortunately, several electrical connectors and extension cords are generally required for the placement and use of a plurality of such light sets on a single tree. This arrangement is often costly, cumbersome and unsightly, and occasionally hazardous.
Various efforts have been made to overcome the problems associated with the placement and use of a plurality of traditional Christmas tree light sets on a single tree. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,389, issued to Fischer, for an Electrical Lighting Set for Christmas Trees or the Like, discloses a light set having a plurality of unsealed, multiple component, conductor housings each of which has a plurality of pairs of electrical connecting wires radiating outward. Each pair of wires is connected to a socket for receipt of an electrical light bulb. Unfortunately, the conductor housings disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,389 lack the inherent safety features of a sealed conductor housing. Additionally, the light set disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,389 is cumbersome and difficult to place on and attach to a Christmas tree. Finally, the light set disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,389 lacks flexibility for use in decorating and illuminating objects other than Christmas trees.
Various electrical connectors for attachment to a Christmas tree are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,341, issued to Barocas, for an Electrical Light Attachment Set, U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,532, issued to Smith, for a Christmas Tree Lighting Outfit, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,419, issued to Barany, for a Circular Electrical Outlet. Each of these connectors is adapted for receipt of the prongs of a plurality of plugs to facilitate the placement and use of a plurality of Christmas tree light sets on a single tree. Unfortunately, the combination of such a connector and a plurality of light sets is more costly and cumbersome for use in decorating and illuminating a Christmas tree than a single light set having an identical number of light bulbs. Additionally, such a combination lacks flexibility for use in decorating and illuminating objects other than Christmas trees. And, of course, such a combination lacks the inherent safety features of a single light set having a sealed conductor housing.